Diamonds In The Wind
by IsleofSolitude
Summary: on hiatus Shiva thinks about her life. First in a series I plan on doing about GFs.


  Disclaimer~ I don't own FF8. 

Diamonds in The Wind

Prologue

   They were releasing us. They had no more enemies to fight. We weren't needed. The truth was that they didn't want their memories taken away. They didn't know that it was temporary. We couldn't have told them anyways. 

   They released us in order of who they had had they least. That means Eden went first. She probably went back to the Deep Sea Research Center. Then they released Tonberry King. He went back to his tonberry nation. Jumbo Cactuar headed to his island. Bahamut flew after Eden. Doomtrain headed into the sky. He probably went to that _place_. Alexander dissolved in poof of white light. Cerberus lashed his tail and headed west. He's most likely on his way to the Galbadia continent. Pandemona was next. He flew on the wind. Through _his eyes I saw Fuujin turn to Seifer for support. After all, he had been her GF before he was __their's. Leviathan headed for the ocean as soon as she was released. I missed her already for she was related to me. Carbuncle shook his head, as though trying to clear it then made a hole in the ground and disappeared. Diablos blinked in surprise at the bright sunlight. He flew away. I can't even guess where he's going. The Brothers, Sacred and Minotaur, headed back to their tomb. Siren probably doesn't know where to go. Her last master, Elvoret, died. After a minute she headed southwest, probably to the rocky areas along the shores. I suspect there'll be reports of a beautiful "mermaid" soon. It was Ifrit's turn. He hesitated-would he refuse? -then flew to the Fire Cavern.__ Wimp I thought._

   It was my turn._ He tried to set me free. Keyword being 'tried'. I would not leave. Last time I had SHE had died. _NO! Don't go there!_ I wouldn't let __him die as well.   "What's happening!" a frightened voice pulled me out of my thoughts._

   "She isn't leaving!" _He exclaimed._

   "Let's release Quezcotl. She might leave then." a reasonable suggestion, if not for the fact that I wouldn't leave. 

   Quezacotl appeared in a thunderous blast of lightning. He flapped his wings. Lightning flashed from them. He flew north, where there were huge lightning showers.

   "Try it now. Try to release her now."

   _He tried. He cried out in pain._

   "Please leave him," someone pleaded, " your causing him more pain." I felt the oddest sensation. Deja vu. I saw his friends staring at him. And at me. _No! I won't let you down like I let HER down! I won't! He gasped. I or anyone else had never talked to our host before. At least, not to _this _host. You wont. He thought back. __I'll let you down__.  You won't let me down. You've always been there for me. Now please let me reward you. You deserve to be free._

   I couldn't let him release me. I had to let him do it. He was my master. I let him release me. It tickled a bit.

   I saw them all staring at me. Raijin was leaning on his staff. Seifer had his arm around Fuujin. She had her arms around his waist. Selphie was leaning against on Irvine's shoulder. He had his arms wrapped around her waist. Quistis had one hand on her hip and the other was holding Zell's. Rinoa knelt by a figure on his knees._ Him._

   He was on his knees clutching his head, leaning on Rinoa. My master. But not my first one. Not by a long shot. He looked up. Then he stood. 

   "Go. You're free. Go." My master said. 

   My willpower has always amazed GFs. I wanted to say something. I bet they were pretty freaked out when strange noises came out of my throat. I managed to say a few shaky words.

   "All ouf you are not juaust my master's friends, but my friennd's as weell." I turned to my master. "Squall, I'm soorry." I addressed everyone. "Goodbyyae."

   I turned to go, but I had to look back. Everyone was crying. I felt like crying myself.

   But GFs can't cry.

* * * * *

Sometime later I was sitting on ice. Ice. My element. I had flown north to the continent of Trabria. I sat in desolation. With no one for me to listen to, talk to, or anything, I had to succumb to my own memories. My own dark deeds and old friends. My memories of life and death, of guilt and happiness. And yes, even love.

   Well is that depressing or what? I'm not sure if I should turn this into a series or not. Cuz I already have 2 other series at the same time. Well, seeya. Solitude__


End file.
